Painting -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil wants to paint their daughters new room and somehow convinces Dan to help him. adorable fluffyness and cuteness. please read. seriously. it's too adorable


"Dan, Where's the paint?"

"In the hallway, by the door"

"Where?"

I laughed softly as I walked into the hallway to see him digging through the many bags on the floor.

"Why do you need the paint now?"

"Because I want to paint it!" he explained excitedly as a large grin spread across his face. What he meant by he wanted to paint 'it', was a special room. It was a special room because it would soon belong to our daughter. We had only a few days ago learned that our adoption application had been excepted and we would soon have our own little girl living with us.

"Come paint with me, pleaseeeeeeee" he begged, that grin still plastered of his face as he tugged at my arm lightly. A small chuckle escaped my lips as he looked at me with that adorable look. How could I ever refuse him?

"Come on then"

His smile grew, if that was possible. He grabbed the bag which contained the paint in one hand and took my hand in the other. I returned his smile, squeezing his hand lightly. We made our way to the room, smiling widely at each other as we looked around the room. It was a boring room really. Boring white walls with a boring cream carpet.

It wouldn't be boring after we were done with it

Phil placed down the bag and began attempting to open the bright shade of pink paint that we had picked up. Well, honestly Phil had picked it. He said it would look cute. That pink was a cute colour for our little girl.

"Dan, earth to Dan!"

He grinned, waving his hands in front of my face. "You need to actually help me. Come on" he pulled me towards the wall he was standing by and handed me a paint brush. "Come on"

So we set to work, covering the walls in paint. Phil grinned the whole time, making long stripes of pink paint across the wall. He giggled.

Yes

Actually giggled.

Why was he so adorable?

"Phil, you need to do it like this"

I said, nudging him to grab his attention. I then demonstrated the small strokes I was performing, creating an even shade of pink on the wall.

"But my way is more fun"

He replied. Dipping his brush in the paint and painting another large strike alone the wall. In the progress he somehow managed to slash paint on my shirt. I shrieked in terror, holding the spot where the paint was in an attempt to see how much damage it had caused.

"Phil! This is my favourite shirt!"

He just smirked at me "Sorry, didn't mean it"

He taunted, flicking more paint at me. I yelped again, using my hand in an attempt to shield my clothing

He just continued to smirk at me as I examined my now pink-dotted covered clothing

"I am soooooo going to get you back for that"

I quickly grabbed my own brush and flicked some paint at him.

His smirk soon faded and he looked down at his own shirt in shock

"Dannnnnnnnnnnnn" he whined "You got paint on my favourite wolf shirt!"

"You bet I did, Pay back" I replied, folding my arms over my chest

I only had to blink before I felt something splat against my face

"You didn't just-"

"Oh, I did" he grinned, paint brush in hand while his other hand was on his hip. He went to get more paint but I made a dash to the other side of the room before he could cover my yet again. His attempt to get my ended up on the wall behind me. It looked like a little fountain of pink paint.

I quickly grabbed another tin and opened it. Covering my own brush.

Two could play at this game.

************************************************** *******************

We both stood there, panting while we grinned at each other. Sure the room wasn't boring anymore. Well, that was one word

There was pink paint everywhere

I don't just mean on us

I mean

Everywhere

The ceiling, all the walls and especially the carpet.

Phil was the first to laugh. He just burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he looked at my paint covered body. I soon joined in. us both soon literally on the floor from laughing so much.

He wiped his eyes then smiled at me. That smile. Just another reason why I love him. He quickly made his way over to me. Basically tackling me as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back just as tightly. A matching smile painted on my face.

"That was fun" he laughed, gently pecking my lips

"It was" I admitted, holding him closer

"We need to do that more often"

I gave him a disproving look. He only smiled back

"Painting I mean"

"Sure you did" I replied, placing a small kiss to his forehead

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up"

He nodded, reluctantly letting me go and standing up. I did the same, taking his hand in mine and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Then we'll need to take care of this mess"

He groaned

"Fine, we'll do it tomorrow"

He grinned, making a small noise of approval.

Who knew painting could be so much fun


End file.
